Dealing With Daddy
by FeistyMarshmallow
Summary: Belle convinces Rumpelstiltskin to talk things out with her dad, and things go very wrong...
1. Chapter 1: Begging Belle

**Believe it or not, I actually _don't_ own Once Upon a Time... **

**I was kind of _meh_ about this story, but I still decided to post it.**

**I didn't plan on putting so much into this chapter, it was supposed to be a very simple prologue... oh well...**

**Ummmm...yeah...enjoy~**

**Chapter 1 (or prologue I guess...): Begging Belle**

Mr. Gold, the most feared man in all of Storybrooke, was currently engaged in something that would ruin his reputation if anyone saw him. If someone started to spread rumors of this, would deny everything, call them a liar, and double their rent. And then he'd turn them into a snail. But here he was, having a puppy eyes face-off with Belle.

They stood in the middle of his pawn shop facing each other with the window exposing them to anyone who walked by his shop. Luckily most people did their best to avoid Mr. Gold's pawn store, especially after everyone regained their memories of him as the Dark One.

It wasn't that Rumple was entirely humiliated with begging his girlfriend; no, the problem was that he was so _good_ at it. His warm brown eyes opened pleadingly and his bottom lip jutted out and trembled slightly. His long, soft hair gave him the appearance of an adorable Charles Spaniel looking for love. However good his begging face was, though, Belle's was better.

The corners of her mouth tilted downward ever so slightly, and her red lips were pouted to perfection. Her eyes were as wide as anatomically possible and peered imploringly into Gold's soul. She gently placed one delicate hand on his shoulder and looked up at him through dark, long eyelashes.

Seeing as how they were in a stalemate, Belle used her special combo move. She fluttered her eyelashes, tilted the edges of her mouth down even more, quivered her lip, and raised her head.

Rumple felt his resolve slowly crumbling. _Damn it_ he thought as he saw her eyes grow impossibly larger and noticed the water pooling at the bottom of them. With a slight snarl he turned his head in defeat and broke eye contact. Belle smirked slightly as the letters 'K.O.' flashed through her mind.

"Fine," he huffed. "I'll talk to him." He turned from her and crossed his arms in a pouting manner. He risked a glance at her from over his shoulder.

The tears in her eyes had magically vanished and she smiled warmly as she embraced him from behind.

"Thank you, Rum," she said in that wonderfully adorable accent of hers and Gold couldn't help but turn around and envelop her in his own arms. "So where are we meeting?" he asked warily.

"Granny's Diner," Belle responded.

"I have a feeling that meeting in public is a bad idea," he cautiously stated.

"I figured we could talk over a nice lunch. Besides, you're less likely to be able to murder y papa with witnesses standing around," she added, only slightly joking.

Mr. Gold pulled back in mock-hurt. "I'm offended that you think so poorly of me, Miss French." He placed his hands over his heart in a dramatic gesture.

Belle simply huffed and pulled him by his tie into a kiss. When they broke apart, he looked at her and said "Don't say I didn't warn you," and went in for another kiss.

**I hope you like'd this, please review, I'm desperately in need of attention...**


	2. Chapter 2: All the Shades of Moe

**_Pffffttttt..._**** I don't really like this story, but I still wrote it in the hope that someone else would like it. If you do, PLEASE REVIEW. Actually, review even if you don't like it. BTW I do not own Once Upon A Time...**

**Enjoy~**

**Chapter 2: All the Shades of Moe**

Moe French stared over at the man glaring at him from the other side of the table. His gaze slowly shifted to his daughter clinging on to the arm of this man, and it returned back to the scowl. He mentally debated on who was more intimidating, Rumpelstiltskin or Mr. Gold. No green, sparkly skin, _pro_. Cane that he could use to beat people to a pulp, _con._ No magic, _pro._ A very long, scary cane, _con_. No creepy leather outfits, _major pro_. A very long, scary cane that has been used to beat Moe to a pulp, _major con_. All the while as Moe mulled over which version of the Dark One was scariest, Belle kept on talking on and on and on about how Rumpelstiltskin wasn't a monster and the power of _true love_. At the mention of Belle's affection for the monster, Moe snapped out of his reflections.

"Belle, you can't be serious. Look at him, he's a _beast_." Moe gestured a hand toward Mr. Gold scornfully, but he drew it back when Mr. Gold let out an ominous snarl. He still arched his eyebrows at this with a look that said _'see what I mean?!'_

Belle tightened her grip on Rumple's arm and said, "You don't see the goodness in him that I see, Papa." At this her father scoffed and replied, "There is no goodness in that man. Besides," he added with a thinly-veiled shudder, "he's as old as I am!"

Rumpelstiltskin, tired of remaining quiet, decided that instead of helping the situation he would see how much he could mess with his true love's father. "Oh, but I'm not as old as you think. Hmmm… seeing as how it will be October in four days," he pretended to count with his fingers, "I'll have been, oh, about three hundred eighty-six years old." He smirked and waited for the words to process in Moe's head.

The man across the table sputtered and turned a ghastly shade of red as he stared at Belle and Gold. Rumpelstiltskin, of course, would not end there, and Belle immediately thought of Mr. Gold's warning about meeting in public. She sheepishly glanced around and noted the number of heads that turned toward their table at the sound of her papa's stammering. Belle gently tugged at Rumple's arm and silently begged him to leave with her, but the men were too far gone in the conversation. This would not end well…

Finally, Moe regained his speech. "Belle, open your eyes! Don't you see that this man is taking advantage of you?"

Rumple retorted "I've never done anything she hadn't wanted," and suggestively waggled his eyebrows. Oh, this conversation just got interesting…

Again Moe gagged, and he turned an unsightly shade of green. More heads turned, and some people began whispering.

"Belle! You do not want to be with this man! Trust me on this. Remember it was I who loved you and kissed you at night," Moe said, bringing back old memories of him tucking his daughter into bed when she was little.

"Actually, I've done both. Only, with different intentions in mind." Moe turned an ugly purple shade. By now, the entire diner was staring on and Leroy started conducting a gambling ring where people placed bets on which color Moe would change to next. Belle was completely paralyzed and red with embarrassment. She would have already run out of the diner, but she had made the foolish decision of sitting in the inside of the booth.

The conversation suddenly became competitive as each man tried to prove his love for Belle was stronger than the other's.

"I bought her everything she wanted and clothed her in the finest materials!"

"I _buy_ her everything she's ever dreamed about and _unclothe_ her from her finest materials!" Moe turned blue and some of the people in Leroy's betting ring cheered and other grumbled.

"I-I fathered her, loved her!"

"I _made_ love to her!" He turned an unnatural shade of orange, which only Emma seemed to think was possible. Granny would have thrown the two arguing men out and ended the betting if she hadn't gambled that his next color would be magenta.

"I know all her likes and dislikes!"

"Oh, I'm sure you aren't aware what _I_ know she that likes." Granny smiled smugly and collected her winnings. Leroy handed over control of the bets to Ruby as he noticed Astrid walk by, and he got up to follow her.

"She'd share all her secrets with me!"

"I know about her secret birthmark!" Judging by the crimson color Mow turned, the people in the diner began to imagine where such a birthmark would be. Some of the men smirked.

Moe started to hyperventilate, so Gold decided to finish this. "Don't worry Mr. French. I care for her very much, just like I'll care for our ten children." Moe clutched his heart at the thought of ten mini Rumpelstiltskins running around. Those would be his _grandchildren_. Everyone leaned closer in anticipation.

At the sight of her father almost having a heart attack, Belle finally unfroze. "**_ENOUGH!_**" She pushed Mr. Gold out of the booth and started dragging him out of the diner. Everyone turned away and tried acting nonchalantly as Ruby covered the money pile with a menu. "Rumple, we are _leaving. _Goodbye, Papa." She pulled Rumple by his arm, but he still managed to call back to Moe as he walked through the door, "See you at Thanksgiving, _Daddy_."

The meaning of Mr. Gold's words finally registered in Moe's head, **nd** he turned a sickly ash-gray. He muttered in shock, "Mr. Gold is my son-in-law…" and fainted. The diner suddenly burst into laughter, and Regina walked out with a large sum of money.

**Hope you liked it, cuz I really didn't... Please review no matter what you think of the story... yeahhh... Bye...**


End file.
